1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick adjusting device for a cutting or wrenching tool, and more particularly to a quick adjusting device employing a catch and a ratchet wheel for adjusting a distance between a fixed jaw and a movable jaw of a tool for cutting or wrenching objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 of the drawings illustrates a conventional adjustable wrench that includes a handle 30xe2x80x2 With a first jaw 33xe2x80x2 securely attached to an end thereof The handle 30xe2x80x2 includes an elongated slot 34xe2x80x2 therein and a plurality of teeth 38xe2x80x2 on a lateral side thereof. The adjustable wrench further includes a substantially L-shape jaw member 40xe2x80x2 having a relatively longer portion in which an elongated slot 44xe2x80x2 is defined and a relatively shorter portion to which a second jaw 43xe2x80x2 is securely attached. A fence member 47xe2x80x2 is formed on an outer lateral side of the jaw member 40xe2x80x2. A positioning member 48xe2x80x2 is mounted in an area defined by the fence member 47xe2x80x2 and includes a toothed portion 482xe2x80x2 on a side thereof. The toothed portion 482xe2x80x2 of the positioning member 48xe2x80x2 is biased by springs 472xe2x80x2 to engage with the teeth 38xe2x80x2 of the handle 30xe2x80x2, thereby retaining the second jaw 43xe2x80x2 of the jaw member 40xe2x80x2 in place with respect to the first jaw 33xe2x80x2. Referring to FIGS. 13 and 14, when it is desired to adjust the relative position between the second jaw 43xe2x80x2 and the first jaw 33xe2x80x2, the user grasps lugs 483xe2x80x2 and 484xe2x80x2 (FIG. 12) on the positioning member 48xe2x80x2 and moves the positioning member 48xe2x80x2 away from the handle 30xe2x80x2. The toothed portion 482xe2x80x2 of the positioning member 48xe2x80x2 is disengaged from the teeth 38xe2x80x2 of the handle 30xe2x80x2, thereby allowing sliding movement of the first jaw 33xe2x80x2 relative to the jaw member 40xe2x80x2 along a longitudinal direction of the handle 30xe2x80x2 until the first jaw 33xe2x80x2 reaches the desired position. The positioning member 48xe2x80x2 is then released to retain the jaw member 40xe2x80x2 in place. A pin 403xe2x80x2 is extended through the elongated slot 44xe2x80x2 of the jaw member 40xe2x80x2 and an opening in the handle 30xe2x80x2 and a similar pin is extended through an opening 402xe2x80x2 of the jaw member 40xe2x80x2 and the elongated slot 34xe2x80x2 of the handle 30xe2x80x2 to guide sliding movement of the handle 30xe2x80x2 relative to the jaw member 40xe2x80x2.
Nevertheless, it is inconvenient for the user to grasp the lugs 483xe2x80x2 and 484xe2x80x2 and move the positioning member 48xe2x80x2 away from the handle 30xe2x80x2. In addition, the sliding range of the handle 30xe2x80x2 relative to the positioning member 48xe2x80x2 is limited by the length of the toothed portion 482xe2x80x2. More particularly, the positioning member 48xe2x80x2 will have a firm engaging effect with the teeth 38xe2x80x2 of the handle 30xe2x80x2 if the toothed portion 482xe2x80x2 is longer; yet this not only causes an increase in the cost but also shortens the travel of the handle 30xe2x80x2 and thus limits the sizes of the objects that can be clamped between the first jaw 33xe2x80x2 and the second jaw 43xe2x80x2. On the contrary, if the length of the toothed portion 482xe2x80x2 is shortened to increase the allowed travel of the positioning member 48xe2x80x2, the engagement between the toothed portion 482xe2x80x2 and the teeth 38xe2x80x2 of the handle 30xe2x80x2 is insufficient to firmly clamp an object (such as a nut or bolt) that requires a tight engagement during tightening or loosening. The torque-bearing capacity of the wrench is also reduced.
A tool in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a handle having a first end and a second end for grasp;
a fixed jaw; securely mounted to the first end of the handle and including an operative section;
a movable jaw mounted to and slidable relative to the handle, the movable jaw including an operative section for cooperating with the operative section of the fixed jaw, the movable jaw further including a rack formed thereon,
a positioning means including a ratchet wheel rotatably mounted to the handle and a gear that meshes with the rack of the movable jaw, the gear being connected with the ratchet wheel such that the gear is driven to urge the movable jaw to move with respect to the fixed jaw when the ratchet wheel is turned;
wherein the operative section of the movable jaw is moved toward the operative section of the fixed jaw when the ratchet wheel is turned in a direction, and wherein the operative section of the movable jaw is moved away from the operative section of the fixed jaw when the ratchet wheel is turned in a reverse direction.
In an embodiment of the invention, the handle comprises a first handle piece and a second handle piece each having a first end and a second end. The fixed jaw is fixed between the first ends of the first handle piece and the second handle piece. A housing is attached to the second ends of the first handle piece and the second handle piece for grasping. The first handle piece comprises a catch pivotally mounted thereto, the catch having an end releasably engaged with the ratchet wheel for:preventing the ratchet wheel from being turned in the reverse direction. A biasing means is provided for biasing the end of the catch to engage with the ratchet wheel.
The fixed jaw comprises an end having two spaced lugs. The positioning means includes a shaft extending through the first end of the first handle piece, the lugs, and the first end of the second handle piece. The shaft has an end extending beyond the first handle. The ratchet wheel is securely mounted to the end of the shaft. The gear is securely mounted around a middle portion of the shaft that is located between the lugs.
The movable jaw is substantially L-shape and comprises a relatively short section on which the operative section is formed and a relatively longer section in which a slot is defined. The rack is formed on a lateral wall that defines a portion of the slot. The relatively longer section of the movable jaw is extended through a space between the lugs of the fixed jaw. The fixed jaw comprises a receptacle for receiving an elastic member for biasing the operative section of the fixed jaw and the operative section of the movable jaw away from each other. The fixed jaw comprises a transverse through-hole extending through the receptacle. The elastic member is a torsion spring having a coil portion. A pin extends through the transverse through-hole and the coil portion of the torsion spring.
The fixed jaw further comprises a screw hole for receiving a piercing member therein. Each of the operative sections of the fixed jaw and the movable jaw is a clamping section in the form of a plurality of teeth to act as a wrench. In another embodiment, the operative section of the fixed jaw is a cutter and the operative section of the movable jaw includes two rollers to form a pipe cutter.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.